


Me and Thee

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, National Friendship Day, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: I wrote this in response to a post about National Friendship Day that I saw on the AllPoetry Facebook page. I had gone there to post a non-S&H poem and saw the post. It said to write a poem about your best friend, so I decided who better to write about than the epitome of best friendship, Starsky & Hutch.





	Me and Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a post about National Friendship Day that I saw on the AllPoetry Facebook page. I had gone there to post a non-S&H poem and saw the post. It said to write a poem about your best friend, so I decided who better to write about than the epitome of best friendship, Starsky & Hutch.

You put relish on my hot dog

From you, it made it better

I stayed up all night cooking your favorite meal

And then we shared it together

Although I was sometimes demanding

We always sang and laughed and joked

You taught me tennis and dancing

And I bettered your golf stroke

We had the best of times together

We joked and laughed and sang

I let you use my fishing rod

You bought me pie of lemon meringue

When you were a pariah, I stood by you

And said you can’t judge a book by its cover

When I was accused, you stood by me

When they said I killed my lover

I held your hand when you were ill

You gave me comfort in my time of need

When I was hurt, and trapped, and lying still

You moved heaven and earth to find me

I cried in your arms when my lover died

Your friendship and your love did save me

I would be lost without you

Wand’ring the world without a light to guide me

We were alone against the world

But we only needed each other

I would give my life to save yours

You would do the same for me, my brother

When we almost had to say goodbye

I could not form the sounds

To tell you that I longed to say

How my love for you abounds

When I looked into your tear-filled eyes

Your voice the last I heard

I could only gaze at you and cry

Because I could not form the words

A million different times

In a million different ways

Your love and support have saved me

In a million different ways

And a million different times

You were my guard dog to protect me

You woke from sleep when my voice you heard

In agony, hearing sad news

You are my best friend and my soulmate

My partner and my muse

I am incomplete and flawed without you

But together we are perfect and whole

I trust no one more than I trust you

And together we can face the world.


End file.
